Save Me
is the eighth episode of the first season and the 8th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Meredith and Derek grow closer, Alex and Burke argue and perform a risky procedure, Izzie treats a psychic while Cristina treats a pregnant patient. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 108MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 108CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 108IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 108AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 108GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 108MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 108PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 108DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 108ZoeyGlass.png|Zoey Glass 108Mr.Duff.png|Mr. Duff 108TommyWalker.png|Tommy Walker 108DevoFriedman.png|Devo Friedman 108NurseHarper.png|Nurse Harper 108SeymourGlass.png|Seymour Glass 108Dr.Chesney.png|Dr. Chesney 108DorisandSamFriedman.png|Doris and Sam Friedman 108AnesthesiologistJeremy.png|Anesthesiologist Jeremy 108ReproductiveCounselor.png|Reproductive Counselor 108RubyWalker.png|Ruby Walker 108ERNurse.png|ER Nurse 108Dr.RajSen.png|Raj Sen Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (credit only) *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Joan McMurtrey as Zoey Glass *Kevin Rahm as Mr. Duff *Josh Stamberg as Tommy Walker *Sarah Hagan as Devo Friedman Co-Starring *Sarah Utterback as Nurse Harper *Ping Qu as Seymour Glass *Charles Walker as Dr. Chesney *Chad Einbinder as Sam Friedman *Lisa Kaminir as Doris Friedman *Steven W. Bailey as Anesthesiologist Jeremy *Kathleen Bailey as Reproductive Counselor *Darlene Kegan as Ruby Walker Uncredited *Cheryl Dent as ER Nurse *Anjul Nigam as Dr. Raj Sen Medical Notes Devo Friedman *Diagnosis *Doctors: *Treatment: Mr. Duff *Diagnosis: *Doctors: *Treatment: Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from a song called , originally sung by at least two dozen different artists. *This episode scored 18.33 million viewers. *'Goof' (medically incorrect): When Dr. Grey suggests that Mr. Walker has a conversion disorder, Dr. Shepherd asks if it's psychosomatic. This is a common mistake. A psychosomatic disease is a genuine physical ailment caused in part by psychological factors. However, a conversion disorder is considered a somatoform disorder (one that cannot be fully explained by organic conditions and are largely due to psychological factors, i.e. what many people consider to be "psychosomatic"). *'Goof': There were two religion-related mistakes in this episode. First, the religious Orthodox Jew refused to have a "pig part" inserted in her body. But technically, according to Jewish Law, in order to save one's own life, one could break any of the laws of Judaism. Also, the Jewish girl wanted a rabbi to pray over her before her surgery, but the rabbi was female, which is not permitted according to Orthodox Judaism. *This was the episode submitted for Sandra Oh for the 57th Primetime Emmy Awards under 'Outstanding Supporting Actress In A Drama Series'. Gallery 108-1.jpg 108-2.jpg 108-3.jpg 108-4.jpg 108-5.jpg 108-6.jpg 108-7.jpg 108-8.jpg 108-9.jpg Quotes :Meredith: (wanting more details about Derek's life) I want facts, and until I get them, my pants are staying on. :Derek: Or you could just roll with it, be flexible. See what happens. :Meredith: I'm not flexible. :Derek: (laughs) Now there I disagree... We'll find these things out. That's the fun part, you know? That's the gravy. ---- : Derek: "My mother's maiden name, Maloney. I have four sisters. I have, uh, nine nieces. Five nephews. I like coffee ice-cream, single-malt scotch, occasionally a good cigar. I like to fly fish. And I cheat when I do the crossword puzzle on Sunday. And I never dance in public. Um, favorite novel, The Sun Also Rises. Favorite band, The Clash. My favorite color is blue. I don't like light blue, indigo. The scar right here on my forehead, that's why I don't ride motorcycles anymore. And I live in that trailer. All this land is mine. I have no idea what I'm gonna do with it. So that's it. That's all you have earned for now. The rest you're just... just gonna have to take on faith''.''" Category:All Episodes Category:GA S1 Episodes Category:GA Episodes